Naked Around You
by Just Like Helga
Summary: A story about a girl...Helga. Nice story Major H/A pairing later on...hope you enjoy. Title does not mean literally naked :o) Please read and review. Rating because of mild swearing, especially in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my first attempt at a Hey Arnold fan fic. I've written Harry Potter before. But I absolutely love Hey Arnold. One might say I'm obsessed with it. I really hope you enjoy it, and please review. You can e-mail me with suggestions or comments at justlikehelga@hotmail.com . So enjoy the story!! Oh yeah, it's written entirely from Helga's point of view, if you didn't catch on to that! ~*Jamie*~ (aka: Just Like Helga)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, it belongs to Nickelodeon, Craig Bartlett, and Snee-oosh. I will take credit for parts of the plot though! I do wish I owned Hey Arnold since I believe along with my friends that Helga is based on me (the similarites are uncanny). I'm sure you all care though, so without further ado...on with the story!!

****

Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day...Almost

I got up and bitterly grumbled to myself, as I pulled on my pink top, and jeans and arranged my hair down my back (pigtails went out in the 5th grade). After a once over in the mirror, I smacked myself in the head and grabbed the pink ribbon that I needed to complete the look. I honestly thought that I had grown out of the stupid ribbon long ago. But He liked it, and that was all that mattered to me. Actually for all I know he could hate it now, but that doesn't matter. He did like it...when we were three. That has to count for something, and it helped that I didn't wear it on the top of my head anymore.( I used at a headband, or to tie my hair back in a ponytail). 

Walking downstairs I noticed that Bob had already left (thank God), and Miriam was probably still in bed. That was like her, she always stayed in bed these days. I grabbed some food out of the fridge, not really paying attention to what I got. I didn't care. I wanted to leave early enough so I could "casually bump into Him". Something I had gotten quite good at recently. See I was in 10th grade, so a lot of time has gone by since my obsession began.

As I headed out the door, I thought about how far Arnold and I had come. Actually I really thought about how little progress we had made. I've loved the guy since I was three, yet still nada. I haven't told him, and he seems oblivious to my signals. We are both the only two people in our grade to have never dated anyone (well technically never dated anyone, I "dated" Stinky in 4th grade, and he Lila, I also pretended to date Him...but none of those really count), and some of the few people to not be dating anyone at the moment.

Arnold hasn't changed too drastically over the years. Granted he is taller, and a bit more built. But he's the same caring football headed boy I fell for 13 years ago. I on the other hand have changed. I'm more developed, my hair can be tamed and is quite nice actually. It's usually found hanging down my back. I'm skinny, plus my facial features have softened somewhat, so unfortunately some of my scare factor has worn off (meaning no unibrow). But that too has gone. I'm not as mean as I used to be. Maybe because someone that hateful can't survive the halls of high school, or maybe it's because it became an old act to follow. Don't get me wrong, I'm a far cry from being Lila, and am still considered one of the meanest kids in the grade.

I spot Arnold so it means that it's time for our not so casual bump in.

I jog to catch up to him, and knock him in the shoulder. "Hey, watch where you're going Hair Boy!"

Arnold rolls his heavenly green eyes, "Sorry Helga. That was completely my fault," he adds sarcastically with a grin (this is kinda a morning ritual for us, same thing happens everyday).

I let out a small smile too. That's another thing I forgot to mention, Arnold and I are on better terms than we once were. Maybe it's because we finally realized we're made for each other (yeah right). It's more likely that we have to be, considering our best friends are dating each other and have been for the past 6 years (talk about a match made in heaven). So over the years Arnold and I have become almost friends, and "double date" with Phoebe and Gerald. Which really means, we go with them on their dates whenever they feel bad about leaving us out.

"What's happening?" I ask as I get in step beside him.

He glances at me slyly, "Not much. I hear that Eugene asked you out again."

I groan. Now don't suddenly think "ewww Eugene". Because Eugene even though as much of a jinx as ever, is hardly "ewww" anymore. He's really almost cute (notice I say almost). But unfortunately he's got it bad for me, and that's just something I can not accept. "I guess by now the whole school knows."

"Naturally," Arnold says, "This has to be like the umpteenth time he's asked you out. Yet you always say no. Why is that?"

"He's gross."

"C'mon Helga. He's really not that bad anymore. Half of the girls in school would kill to be in your position."

"True. But I'm in the minority. I just can't picture him past the fourth grade. I'll always have those images of him, with his shirt tucked into his underwear."

Arnold tries to stifle a laugh, but to no avail. "That's mean Helga."

I shrug. "No one said I was any nicer."

Arnold stops suddenly. "You're nicer. At least I think you are nicer."

I about fall over. "R-Really?" I stutter, as I silently curse myself for stuttering.

Arnold looks at me like I have two heads. "Duh Helga! I mean do you think that even two years ago, we'd be walking to school together and actually carrying on a conversation?"

I think about this for a moment, and realize that he's right like always. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right. Now, maybe you are just nice to me and no one else, but that still makes you nicer."

I think about this too. I am nicer to everyone these days, at least a little bit nicer. But honestly the person I am probably the nicest too is Arnold. And I think everyone notices this, and probably has already concocted their own reasons for it. Hopefully they think it's because of Gerald and Phoebe, and not because I am madly, head over heels in love with the boy.

I snap out of my tangent to find Arnold staring at me once more. "What?" I ask sharply.

Arnold quickly looks away. "Nothing," he says as he starts to walk again.

I sigh. He could've been looking at me, but I know that just can't be possible. He's not in love with me. In fact I don't think he's in love with anyone. Lila broke his heart, and is dating his cousin Arnie. And Ruth McDougal is a senior, and is dating some senior guy, plus Arnold hasn't liked Ruth in the longest time. Other than that I really don't know who, if anyone, he likes. I could find out easily. Just ask Phoebe. Gerald tells her everything. But I haven't yet, and I'm not sure why. I am curious to see who the football head likes.

"Anyways, if not Eugene then who?"

"What?" I ask Arnold as we continue to walk to school.

"If you don't like Eugene who do you like?"

I feel my heart beating faster. Could he really truly possibly care? Probably not. "Why do you care football head?"

I almost detect a hint of a blush, but I know it can't be one. "I don't actually care Helga. I'm just curious about why one of the most sought after girls in school has yet to have a boyfriend."

"I could ask you the very same thing Arnoldo."

That shuts Arnold up pretty quickly I notice to my amusement. "Anyways if you must know, the answer is stupidly simple. I don't like any of them."

Arnold sighs heavily. "I know that Helga. The original question was if you don't like Eugene then who do you like?"

I gulp. He couldn't possibly know my secret. "I don't like anyone," I answer in a bitter tone of voice.

Arnold looks at me, "Whatever you say Helga. You'll have to excuse me for not believing you, but whatever you say."

I feel the blood rush up to my face. "Fine you don't have to believe me I don't care. But I think I should get the right to ask you the very same question."

"Go ahead, ask away."

"So Arnoldo do you like anyone?"

Arnold looks at me evenly, "Yes Helga, I do like someone. But I'm afraid she doesn't share my feelings."

What? Someone not like Arnold? How on earth could that be possible? I feel my heart start to break. Arnold likes someone. I think about it, well at least she doesn't like him at the current moment. My mind races with all the girls that I know (and even some I don't). The only person I can think of is Lila, and this really makes me angry, so I practically yell at him when I say, "Well then who is this person?"

"I'm not telling you. You didn't truthfully answer who you liked, so I'm not going to give you the name of the person I like."

"Fine. I don't care about who you like."

"I didn't think you would."

We walk the rest of the way to school in complete silence. When we get there, I run off to find Phoebe, and he runs off to find Gerald. Which pretty much means we'll end up running in the same direction considering Phoebe and Gerald are inseparable. 

Surprisingly enough though I find Phoebe alone at her locker. "Hey Pheebs, what's up?"

Phoebe glances up at me and smiles. "Hi Helga. I'm doing just fine, how about yourself?"

"Also fine."

"That's good. I take it you and Arnold walked to school together as usual," she said with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, you wanna make something of it?" I say with a glare in my eyes. See I've never actually _told_ Phoebe about the whole Arnold thing. But after hanging around me for so long, of course she knows. But, neither her nor I ever mention a name. She continues to play dumb, acting like she's grabbing straws, and not actually knowing. I continue to put on a front, and never use his name. Maybe it would be easier if she did know, but I still like having my secret. Well, it's actually not my secret anymore considering, Lila knows, that ugly, goody-goody...

"No, of course not," Phoebe answers with a small smile, interrupting my thoughts, which is probably a good thing.

"Good, because I haven't had a wonderful morning."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Arnold and I had a bit of an argument, and everyone knows about Eugene asking me out again. Everything is just so friggen complicated."

"Things wouldn't be this complicated if you were true to your feelings."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, knowing full well what she means.

"Helga, I think you know exactly what I mean. Who knows, maybe he feels the same way," she adds as she begins to walk off.

I slam my locker closed, and rush to catch up with her. "Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" she asks pretending to be confused.

"That he might feel the same way. Do you know something that I don't know?"

Phoebe shrugs as the bell rings to go to class, "I might, but then again, that just could've been something nice to say to give you a boost of confidence. Plus I don't even know who it is that you like," she adds with a wink.

I sigh for like the trillionth time that morning, "Whatever, lets just head to class."

Once into class I take my usual seat behind Phoebe. I did sit beside her, but Gerald decided that he should sit there instead. No snot out of my nose. I don't care. Only the person sitting next to me now is Arnold. Which thrills me to no end, but at the current moment makes me rather sick, considering our argument earlier in the morning.

"Hi Helga," I hear Arnold say, but I just ignore him as I stare down at my desk.

Much to my dismay Eugene takes the seat directly behind me. I groan silently as I slide down in my seat further.

"Helga," a voice from behind me whispers, "Why did you turn me down again? You know I'm crazy about you."

"It's simple Eugene," I hiss between gritted teeth, "I don't like you. Honestly I don't like you at all. And even the thought of us EVER being more than what we currently are makes me want to vomit up everything in my stomach until I die."

I sense Eugene move back into his seat. Which gives me some satisfaction. I glance over to my right and see Arnold looking at me again. I narrow my eyes and he quickly stops and focuses his attention back to the front of the class. Not that I have a problem with Arnold looking at me, but I could tell that this time he was just going to lecture me on being nice to Eugene, and honestly I'm sick of that crap.

I struggle to stay awake, during Mr. Wilson's boring lectures. Finally the bell rings and I gather my books and head out the door. I'm leaving class until someone grabs my upper arm

"Whaddya want?" I ask as I turn around to find none other than Arnold gripping my arm.

"Helga, look I'm sorry if I acted rudely this morning. I didn't mean to make you mad. And well, I hate when people are mad at me so can you forgive me so I'll feel better?"

I look at him, he's giving me a pleading look that is simply irresistible, "I forgive you Football Head, but for the love of God, let go of me!"

Arnold quickly lets go of my arm, and gives me a smile. "Thanks Helga. I feel a lot better now."

I roll my eyes, but on the inside I'm melting. I was the key to his happiness. That is an honor, especially considering it's Arnold the love of my life.

"Don't get all mushy on me Arnoldo. It's not like I was doing you a favor, I was just in a generous mood."

"Ok Helga," Arnold says with a bit of a laugh.

"Now if you would be so kind as to excuse me, I'm going to my locker, and then off to lunch."

"I'll walk with you."

I look at him. This isn't really out of the ordinary, Arnold really is a great guy, and is always offering to do nice things to people. But I guess I'm still not used to all of this nice stuff. "Whatever floats your boat Football Head. I could care less."

"Good God Helga. You're in one of your moods again."

"What are you talking about Hair Boy?"

"Every now and then you slip into the Helga that I used to know. The one that was mean and annoying. It's almost like you've got two sides. The nice one and the evil one fighting for control over you."

I look at him, he is right. I really am nicer, but I do get extremely "Helgaish" every now and then. Mainly when I'm around him and begin to feel uncomfortable for various reasons. One of the main ones is that he's being to nice to me and I'm being to nice to him, which even thought we're on better terms is still a little hard for me to swallow, after all of those years of tormenting him. "Well, which one do you think is the real Helga?"

Arnold appears to be thinking. After a few moments he finally speaks, "I think it's a combination of the two. But, with a lot more of the nice Helga."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, because I think you're mean just to protect yourself from things that you know can hurt you, so you do need a bit of meanness, but that doesn't control you. Deep down I honestly know that you a really great, and wonderfully nice person."

Did Arnold just call me great and wonderful? Whoa. I'm in heaven. All I can manage to say is, "Well..umm..thanks."

Arnold grins, "No problem."

I force myself to give him a small smile, even though at that very moment I want to insult him in some way, but I contain myself, before I end up doing something I know I'll regret. I shove my books in my locker, and close it quickly as we head off to the lunch room.

We walk into the cafeteria and, God, everything smells horrible. I feel sick to my stomach. "Arnold, I'm going to go ahead and sit down."

Arnold looks at me confused, "Aren't you going to eat?"

I shake my head, "No, I feel nauseous all of a sudden."

Arnold looks at me with concern in his eyes, "Ok, I'll be over there in just a second." I walk of, but I still feel Arnold's eyes on me. I can begin to feel my face turn somewhat pink. He's not supposed to be watching me. He doesn't even like me like me. Oh Jesus, I'm starting to sound like Lila. That's a little scary. Anyways I walk over and take a seat across from Phoebe.

"Hey Pheebs, what's happening?"

"Not a whole lot Helga, just waiting for Gerald to get back from the lunch line." She examines that I don't have a lunch tray. "What, you're not eating today?"

"No, I'm really not feeling too well all of a sudden."

Phoebe looks at me like she knows exactly what's going on, "Oh alright. Well Gerald and I have something special to ask you and Arnold."

I shoot her a look as Arnold and Gerald come up to the table. "So what is this special announcement?"

Arnold takes the seat next to me, as I continue to look back and forth between Phoebe and Geraldo. "Well, as you know this Saturday will mark Pheebs' and my 6th anniversary."

"Duh...so what?"

"I'm getting to that Helga. Anyways Phoebe and I are going out to eat and we would like nothing more than you two to come with us."

If I had food in my mouth I would spit it out, "What? You want Arnoldo and I to be there on your 6th anniversary? Don't you two think that you need some alone time?"

Phoebe and Gerald glance at each other and grin shyly. Gerald speaks up, "I think we have plenty of alone time."

Too much information. Phoebe starts up again, "You guys have been there for us since the beginning, and I don't think Gerald and I would've even gotten together if it hadn't been for you two. So please come, it just wouldn't be the same without you guys."

Arnold looks at me, "I'm fine with it if you are."

I look at Phoebe's and Gerald's pleading looks. "Alright, alright. I'll go."

"Thanks Helga," they say in unison.

"I suppose we'll be going to some dressy joint?"

"Of course, only the best for my Phoebe."

I sigh, "Well I guess I better go shopping then."

"I'll probably have to go shopping too Helga," Phoebe says. "I guess we'll have to go tomorrow, since it's already Thursday."

"I guess so."

The rest of the day moves by in a blur. Even if I didn't show it I'm thrilled. I mean c'mon, I'm practically going on a date, get that a DATE, with Arnold. And not some fake, or lousy date. A real date, with the one true guy of my dreams. It can't get much better than that. Well it actually could, if it was a date with just him, and if we were actually going out, but I won't dwell on that for now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There's many more where that came from! So please review or e-mail me!!


	2. Ice Cream

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I've never had that many reviews for one of my stories so I guess you guys really liked it! So thanks and keep reviewing. Here's chapter 2 for you. I hope to have chapter 3 up by Friday, but this is all I have done so far, it's very time consuming, and it's my baby so I don't want to muck it up. Anyways, thank you all again! It means a lot to me to know that you guys like my story!! ~*Jamie*~ (aka Just Like Helga)

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah...I don't own Hey Arnold. There are you happy???

****

Chapter 2: Ice Cream

When the day is finally over, Arnold meets me at my locker. "Do you want to go get some ice-cream or something?" he asks me.

I know I look more than a little surprised when I respond with a quick, "Sure."

We walk down the hall and some of the street in silence before Arnold speaks suddenly, "Don't they make you sick?"

"Who?"

"Phoebe and Gerald, of course."

"Why would they make me sick?" I ask, deciding to play dumb just a little bit longer.

"Because they're just so happy together,"Arnold says with a sigh, and I can detect a bit of sadness and jealousy in that beautiful voice he has.

"Well, honestly yes they do make me sick. I have a dream that I'll be as happy as them some day, but lately that dream has been drifting farther from my reach."

Arnold glances at me. "Same here."

I turn away, because I know that he's talking about Lila. Who else could he mean? She's the only one he's ever really loved, and was quickly taken by his cousin, which has always confused me considering Arnie had a crush on me, and really couldn't stand Lila. I guess she was too goody-goody for him then, but I guess they must be perfect for each other now.

As we reach the ice-cream parlor, Arnold turns to me again. "So what kind of ice-cream do you want? My treat."

I look at him. "I'm quite capable of paying for my own ice-cream Arnoldo," I say as he blushes.

"Look, I'm just trying to be nice and gentlemanly."

I snicker, "Newsflash, it's quite sweet if you're going out with the girl, but otherwise she might take offense to it. I mean how would you feel if I treated you to ice-cream?"

"Umm...Well, I guess I wouldn't let you."

"That's exactly what I mean Arnold," I say as I pull out my wallet to pay for my double scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough. "I'm not one of these girly girls who let's guys do things for them, I'm more independent than that."

"I know that, that's what makes you so cool and different."

I smile before taking a bite of my ice-cream, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. But for the record I would've paid for your ice-cream."

I roll my eyes. "So how do you feel about this dinner Saturday night?"

Arnold shrugs. "It'll be fun I guess. I don't see why they need us to tag along though. I kinda had plans. But I'd do anything for Gerald."

"What plans?"

"I was going to hang out with Arnie because he's in town. Along with Lila of course."

He says the last part with what looks like a dreamy look on his face, but then again I guess it could be brain freeze, at least I pray that it is. I just scowl. I guess I found out who he has a crush on after all.

"Well," I begin sarcastically, "You could always invite them to tag along to dinner."

Arnold lights up immediately, not noticing my sarcasm, "You know I could do that. Even if Phoebe and Gerald don't want them to sit with us, they could go to the restaurant."

"Oh yeah, defiantly." I glance down at my watch, "Whoa, look at the time. I better be going," I say as I get up.

Arnold looks at me with a puzzled expression, "Oh alright, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah," I say as I head out the door, "Later."

I walk down the street trying to fight the tears in my eyes. "I will not cry dammit," I silently curse at myself.

Upon getting home I just head up to my room. Not caring if anyone else is there or not. It doesn't really matter to me. All I wanna do is take a long hot shower and then go to bed. I'm to upset at the moment to worry about food or homework.

I wake up the next morning, and am surprised to find that I didn't wake up once during the night.

I pull myself out of bed, get dressed, and head downstairs.

"Hey honey," Miriam says slowly already milking a smoothie, "How are you?"

"Just fine Miriam, just fine," I say as I grab a banana from the fridge and head out the door.

I walk down the street angrily munching on the banana, when of course I bump into Arnold.

"Dammit Arnold," I yell, "Watch where the hell you're going!"

Arnold opens and closes his mouth several times. I guess he was still expecting our usual "not so casual bump in". "Sorry Helga," he mumbles in a hurt voice.

I groan, I hate it when he's hurt. I mean who's the one who comforted him all the times Lila hurt him? ME of course. "Look I'm sorry Arnold. I'm just in a pissy mood, so I'd recommend keeping away from me."

"Helga, you might be in a bad mood, and that's alright. You're allowed to be in a bad mood. But I'm not going to keep away from you. You are one of my best friends. I just wish you'd tell me what's bothering you."

"Arnold you really wouldn't understand."

"I might surprise you Helga."

"You wouldn't understand Arnold, because some of the problem is you."

"What?!" he asks shocked.

I force myself to laugh, "I'm just kidding," I lie. I can't really tell him what's wrong, especially since he still loves Lila...gag.

Arnold studies me, like he knows I'm lying to him, "Good, I was afraid I had done something to make you mad."

"Of course not. You're perfect." I gasp after I say that. What is with me this morning? It must be from the lack of food, because I'm just letting all sorts of stuff slip. I better be careful or next thing you know I'll be declaring my everlasting love for him.

I can tell that Arnold is defiantly blushing this time, "You think I'm perfect?"

"Well...umm...yeah, you're perfect for someone with a football head," I say trying to play it off.

Arnold laughs, "Well I will take that as a compliment."

"You do that."

"Anyways, I decided not to invite Arnie and Lila to dinner with us after all."

"Oh," I say, "And why is that?"

"Well, I figured that it was Phoebe and Gerald's special night. Plus Arnie and Lila need to spend some time together since they don't get to see each other all the time."

"Well that's nice of you."

"What's nice of me?"

"Too think of Phoebe and Gerald. And to give up spending time with your cousin and the girl of your dreams to make them happy."

Arnold snickered, "The girl of my dreams?"

"Well isn't she?"

"Maybe like two years ago. But I must say Lila is hardly the girl of my dreams even though I do care about her. Plus she's dating my cousin. I'm not that cruel."

"Oh, well it's still nice of you."

"Thanks. And just so you know the girl of my dreams is Jennifer Aniston."

I laugh.

There's a rather awkward silence between us. Thankfully Arnold breaks it. "So you and Phoebe are going shopping today?"

"Yeah, I need to find some sort of dressy dress I guess."

"I know the feeling."

I look at Arnold and start to laugh.

Arnold blushes and gets all flustered, "Well I don't know the feeling of having to get some dressy dress, but I do need to find a nice suit."

"I knew that's what you meant. It was just funny how you said it."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe Gerald and I will run into you guys at the mall. We're going today to get the proper attire."

"I guess that means Phoebe and I will have to avoid you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"C'mon, we don't want you to see our dressed before the big night," I say with a wink.

Arnold snorts, "Gosh Helga, it's not like this is prom or anything. It's not even an actual date for us. We are just there in support of our friends."

I suddenly look down sadly because he's right, it really isn't a date. I clear my throat. "I know that Arnoldo, but if you and Gerald see me then you'll see Phoebe, and I know Phoebe wants to surprise Gerald with her outfit."

"Oh, well that makes sense, I suppose. I'll never understand women and their clothes."

I eye the small blue baseball cap on his head, "And I'll never understand you and that stupid baseball cap."

Arnold laughs, "Most people don't."

I turn and give him a smile as we head into school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there you have it! Chapter 2!! I hope you guys enjoyed it!!!


End file.
